Dust Specks And Rainbows
by Legalesa1
Summary: Normal cleaning day and then rainbows happen! Just some Ereri fluff and shit I guess. First Ereri Fanfic dont be too harsh when reviewing!


This is absolutely ridiculous! How am I, Levi Ackermen, falling for a good for nothing brat?! I am a highly respected (at times) indiviual and I cannot be taken seriously with that brat around. He cant even clean correctly! Seriously. How difficult is it to proper dust?! All that needs to be done is make the dust go away? How can something so simple be viewed as so overly difficult?! That brat has failed to dust the main quarters five times already. Five! I'm surprised he hasn't been killed yet.

"Corporal. There has been a fire in the barns." A terrified cadet recited.

"Well then. Put it out," I replied, with a glare.

"Um yeah okay get right on that," they managed to stutter before running to the direction of the barns.

Seriously. At times I feel less like an army officer and more like a babysitter. Looking around I realize that many of the cadets have suddenly stopped cleaning. You've got to be kidding me. This place is still an absolute disaster. All their young faces have been draw to the open window, eyes wide open with either fear or awe. Silently I step next to him and try and understand what all the excitement is.

"Yes. It's a rainbow. Now get back to work," I called out.

Instead of the sounds of cleaning commencing, a light chatter filled the room.

"A rainbow?"

"I've heard of those before!"

"Whoa I never thought I would see one ever!"

Being a kind person, I allowed them to continue their chatter for a while longer. I must admit, I too never thought I would see a rainbow in my lifetime. Everything just seemed so dark after those damned titans appeared. Looking to my left I notice Eren's face relaxed for once. Hm. I also never would have thought I would have seen that either.

"Alright. Everyone take a break," I called, retreating to my office.

I remember being told about rainbows as a child, yet I never thought they would be so captivating. Every color in existence was in a controlled arch. This has brought a new found hope for these young souls who have been through hell and back. Even though I'm upset that this marvel has halted cleaning for the day, I'm actually glad that the cadets finally have a glimmer of happiness in their eyes once again. Peering out my window I see many of the cadets have retreated outside to further get a glimpse of this marvel. Yet one brat seems to not be along side his fellow cadets and that is quite odd. Jaeger is usually alongside his bodyguard and genius, yet those two stand without him. Hm. I guess he decided it was better for him to make an attempt at cleaning properly.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it and what do you want," I growl.

"Um its Eren and I've finished cleaning,,,, Again." Came the reply.

"It's unlock," I reply.

A loud annoying creak responded to the young cadet slowly opening the door. It looks as if he as finished cleaning again. Dust and dirt cover the rag protecting his mouth and there happens to be specks of dust on his uniform as well. Why is it with these brats to where they are incapable of keeping their uniforms clean for once? Without saying anything I gesture for him to close the door and sit. With slight hesitation he complies.

"What is wrong Jaeger? Scared to be in a room alone with me," I sneer.

"Um, no not at all," he stuttered in response.

"Tell me then Jaeger. What meaning do rainbows hold to you," I ask, turning to face him.

"Um sorry," came the reply.

"Did I stutter Jaeger? Answer the question," I repeated.

"Well um. I suppose they represent happiness and hope. My father told me many times about rainbows and how they have different meanings to different people. For him and my mother it represented their love. But I don't get that same feeling," he answered, slowly.

"And why, don't you get that same feeling, Jaeger," I pried, standing next to him once more.

"Because. How can one feel anything, once everything is taken from them?"

That was not at all what I was expecting. Losing the ones you love hurts more then anything in the world, yet to let the loss affect one so deeply catches me off guard. How many times have I seen my friends and fellow cadets die? Knowing about their families, their future, all and all their lives? Pain is one of the main feelings that one in the Scouting Regiment feels the most. And with that, all happiness and love is lost. Yet that shouldn't be how it is. Pain is meant to be felt, in fact, it's almost demanded, yet many have let it taken over their entire lives and that is no way to live. For many years I allowed all the loss consume me in almost every aspect of my life, and now I'm only starting to live again. It's difficult whenever death surrounds someone, yet that's what we all signed up for in the Scouting Regiment.

"Let me tell you something Jaeger and don't you dare interrupt for any reason. I've have seen death a million times over and every time it wasn't easy. Watching the ones that have been with you through so much, suddenly being taken from you never gets easier. In the end it depends on how you allow it to affect you. From what you have told me, I know that you're letting death slowly kill you as well. You're being eaten away by guilt and I will say this. No matter how fast, strong or smart you are, there is situations that no matter how much you think about how you could have done something to save someone it cannot be achieved. Now I can go on and on about that, but in the end. You need to wake up and realize that there is more to life than just thinking about what happened in the past. Don't let death define you Eren."

There was a long, heavy silence. Neither of us said a thing, we just stood and let everything just sink in. A heavy sob filled the air and Eren was on his knees. Not saying a thing I kneel in front of him, hoping he notices me. Without thinking I pull him into an embrace, which catches him off guard. It takes a while, but he responds to my embrace and we both just stay there. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but I don't frankly care either, all I know is that the one I care for is in my arms.

"Thank you Corporal,"

"Levi. When we are alone it is always Levi." I reply into his hair.

"Levi," Eren whispers.

"Yes," I reply.

"Rainbows. Represent comfort and love."

Before I can reply his lips meet mine. The kiss is quick, but it was full of affection and that's all I cared about.

"I'm glad Eren. I'm glad." I reply as I meet my lips to his once more.


End file.
